


Rooftops

by FoxBait (RageHappyThunder)



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Listen let me write short sappy fics to soothe my soul, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/FoxBait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a second, before starting patrol, Jason lets his legs dangle over the ledge of a rooftop, watches the sunset, and lets Roy kiss him like they're teenagers and not vigilantes. In the moment, Jason slows down for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

Jason’s feet dangled off the side of rooftop he was currently on, the sun slowly lowered itself under the horizon, the last few drops of light quickly vanished after putting on a show of oranges and pink hues in the sky. Jason sighed, he rested his left hand on the top of his helmet that was on his lap. Tonight he had on one of his old red masks, he wanted to feel the brisk September air on his face.

“Heyo,” A familiar voice said, “You ready to get this show on the road?”  
“In a minute maybe Roy,” Jason said, his eyes were planted firmly on the horizon. It was one of those nights, a night where Jason just wanted to slow down for a moment. Jay felt Roy put a hand on his shoulder and sit next to him, the older man elbowed him in the arm and motioned with his chin to the starry night.

There were barely any stars visible. Gotham was a city after all, light pollution killed starry lights. The moon was pretty though, it was full and glowing proudly. Roy liked it when Jason was calm, the redhead casually threw his leg over Jason’s knee and kissed him gently. For a moment they felt like stupid teenagers instead of adult vigilantes, kissing each other under the bright moonlight, on a rooftop, smiling stupidly into each kiss they planted on the other. Jason rested his head on Roy’s shoulder, and muttered something about how they should get to work, Roy ruffled the hair on Jason’s head and nodded. Both of them love taking it easy every once and a while, and this sloppy rooftop make out was just the thing to recharge their batteries.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> M' still taking prompts


End file.
